Fishmarket South
Fishmarket South is a 4-block neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in the southern region of Algonquin, Liberty City. Description It is bounded by Fishmarket North to the north (by Emerald Street), Lower Easton to the northwest (by Emerald Street), Chinatown to the west (by Albany Avenue), The Exchange to the southwest (by Albany Avenue, Barium Street and Union Drive East), Castle Gardens to the south (by the Bus Lane near Higgins Helitours), and the Humboldt River to the east. Fishmarket South is the southern portion of a larger riverside "Fishmarket" district, the northern half being occupied by neighboring Fishmarket North. Fishmarket South is presumed to have a similar past as Fishmarket North, but its original form was cleared away to make way for modern skyscrapers, whereas Fishmarket North retains much of its original character; the only reminder of the district's past is Pier 45, a converted industrial pier. The result of its design is a mix of industrial and commercial structures, with Fishmarket South's three prominent skyscrapers concentrated inland towards the west between Borlock Road and Privateer Road, and Pier 45 and industrial buildings towards the riverside in the east. Both areas are divided by Union Drive East, which elevated half to the north (running over Privateer Road) descends into the at-grade half toward the south in the district. Influences The presence of Pier 45 and skyscrapers, as well as their position close to the Broker Bridge implies the district is an amalgamation of the historical South Street Seaport and the southeastern waterfront of the Financial District in Manhattan, New York City. Pier 45 and the district's the three skyscrapers are evidently based on real-life counterparts in their respectable locales, albeit scaled down to an extent. Transportation .]] as seen from the south.]] Like Fishmarket North, Fishmarket South has no direct connection to any subway station in the city. The closest stations is Emerald on the Algonquin Outer Line in Chinatown, northwest from Fishmarket South, and Castle Gardens along the Algonquin Outer Line, in neighboring Castle Gardens. The district is also well connected to Union Drive East, which transfers onto an at-grade roadway at the border with Castle Gardens, allowing the player to access the highway easier. running adjacent to Flatfish Place as they pass under the Broker Bridge.]] Fishmarket South is also linked to the Broker Bridge via a stairway from the waterfront in the northern edge of Fishmarket South off Privateer Road. The stairs leads the bridge's pedestrian walkway, which eventually ends at a stairway to Hove Beach, Broker. The aforementioned Higgins Helitours Heliport is also situated at the southern border with Castle Gardens, allowing the player to take helicopter tours around the city. There is also a Bus Lane which has a maximum of four buses parked there. This appears to be a terminal given its location nearby the heliport and nearby ferry. Places of Interest .]] stairway access.]] Fishmarket South possesses a noteworthy selection of businesses and landmarks. These include *Higgins Helitours Heliport *Bus Lane terminal *Pier 45 *Broker Bridge with pedestrian walkway access *Privateer Road Building **Fife Palace **Fishmarket South Fire Station *Liberty Sanitation Depot *RS Haul Warehouse *Barium Street Building *Borlock Road Building The area offers spectacular views of the Broker Bridge as it climbs up from its source in neighbouring Chinatown and crosses over above the Humboldt River from Fishmarket South. A skate park is also situated underneath the rising span of the Broker Bridge between Borlock Road and Privateer Road. Roads and Streets .]] intersecting with Privateer Road.]] *Borlock Road *Bus Lane *Emerald Street *Albany Avenue *Flatfish Place *Privateer Road *Union Drive East *Bridge Lane North *Bridge Lane South *Broker Bridge Gallery FishmarketSouth-GTAIV-Skyline.png|Skyline of Fishmarket South. The South Parkway Building (actually located in The Exchange), Barium Street Building, Borlock Road Building and Privateer Road Building are lined up from left to right. FishmarketSouth-GTAIV-BrokerBridge.png|Fishmarket South as seen from the Broker Bridge. FishmarketSouth-GTA4-PrivateerRoad.jpg|The Fishmarket South half of Privateer Road, as viewed to the south. The road is overshadowed by the wider, elevated Union Drive East highway. Pier45-GTAIV.png|Pier 45. FishmarketSouthskatepark-GTA4-southwestwards.jpg|The Fishmarket South skate park underneath the rising span of Broker Bridge. File:Pier45-GTACW.jpg|Pier 45 at night in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. HigginsHelitoursHeliport1-GTACW.jpg|Higgins Helitours Heliport in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. FishmarketBusLane-GTACW.jpg|Bus Lane as it appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. BariumStBuilding-GTACW.jpg|Barium Street Building and the sculpture in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Navigation es:Lonja Sur Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars